Blue Collar
by PassionWriter101
Summary: Jeff/Adam Slash! Mpreg! Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I own no one but my orignal characters. Everyone else own's themselves. This is purely fiction, don't sue me.

**Summary**: Jeff/Adam Slash! Mpreg! Don't like don't read.

Blue Collar

_Cameron, North Carolina. July, 1996_

The hot sun bore into his pale skin. Before the day was over, the 19 year old blonde would be more sunburnt than tan. His blonde hair sat atop his head, and his eyes were hidden behind black sunglasses. His neon green swimming trunks were still dry. His focus was on what sat on the other side of the pool, _fucking perfect_.

"He makes that speedo look _damn_ good."

Jeff looked over to his long time friend who was drying off with a towel.

"I would love to have a piece of that."

"You'll fuck anything with a pulse Shan." Jeff told him, focusing his attention back on the tall slender man across from them.

The younger man shrugged and sat onto the lounge chair, pulling his own shades over his eyes. "He's totally giving that ice cream cone a blow job."

Jeff watched him, he _was_ going to town on that ice cream. "Fuck he's hot." He heard Shannon say beside him.

"Then why don't you go talk to him."

"I can't, he's taken."

"By who?" Jeff asked. "I haven't seen him with anyone."

"By you."

"Last time I checked I was single."

"Well, now you have a chance not to be single. He's been eye fucking you every since we've got here, and yesterday, and the day before."

"I rather not, I'm not looking for a boyfriend." Jeff told him.

"Well what about a quick fuck? When was the last time you got your dick wet?"

"Shannon; please, shut the fuck up." Jeff said with a chuckle. "I'm not looking for a quick fuck either, I'm good."

"Well if I was you I'd try to get at that hot piece of Canadian ass before he leaves at the end of the summer."

"How do you know he's leaving at the end of the summer?" Jeff asked.

"At Trish's house party last weekend, he was there. Their cousins." He told him. "Their family is loaded with money man, you've should of seen that fucking house bro. It was sick!" Jeff chuckled at his friend excitement. "Speaking of Trish, is she and your brother a thing?"

Jeff shrugged. "I guess, they've been spending quite a bit of time together."

"Lucky son of bitch." Shannnon said under his breath.

Jeff shook his head at his friend and smiled. He turned his attention back to the blonde across from him, he had finished off his ice cream a while ago. Jeff watched as he ran his fingers through his long locks before diving into the pool. He dissappered for a few seconds before resurfacing. Jeff and Shannon both set up when they realized he was coming their way.

"Are you coming in?" The blonde asked, resting his elbows on the edge of the pool. A bright smile plastered on his face.

"No." Jeff answered simply.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because we were just leaving." Jeff said standing from his seat and stepping into his flip flops. "Right Shannon?"

Shannon looked at him, confusion written all over his feature. "Right." He agreed anyway.

"Maybe next time huh?"

Jeff nodded. "Maybe." He said slipping on his backpack.

"Well, see you around I guess."

The disappointment wasn't lost on Jeff. He slightly waved at the other man and walked away with Shannon following close behind.

"Dude, what the fuck?" He asked once they were in the parking lot. "Are you crazy, he talked to you."

"Oh my god! He talked to me!" Jeff said in a girly voice. "I know a slut when I see one." He said in a serious tone now. "I'm not taking the bait again." He said slipping on his helmet before getting on his bike.

"You're an idot." Shannon said getting on his own bike and revving up the engine. "But does that mean I can have him now?"

Jeff shook his head and revved up his engine. "Lets go!" He yelled before taking off.

"Asshole." Shannon said following his clueless friend.

* * *

_Later that night_

Jeff set in the living room messing around on his sketch pad, while Shannon was fast asleep on the couch behind him. For some reason the blonde from the pool would not leave his mind. Looking back on it, he was kind of rude. But Jeff wasn't buying what he was selling, he knew a slut when he saw one and he wasn't going back down that road again. He'd had enough heartbreak to last him a lifetime.

He sat his pad down on the the coffee table in front of him and strode into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and sighed when he saw there wasn't much to eat. He walked back into the living room only to be met with his brother coming in with bags of McDonalds.

"Oh, thank god." Jeff said snatching a bag from his hand. "I was starving, there's no food in the fridge."

"Shannon!" Matt said kicking the younger man on the couch. "Food's here." Shannon groaned and said some not so nice things before turning over and going back to sleep. "Well I'll just put his in the microwave." Matt said going into the kitchen.

Jeff followed his big brother into the kitchen and leaned againt the counter. "So what's up with you and Trish, are you guys dating?" He asked taking a bite of his cheese burger.

Matt pulled out his own burger and took a bite. "Just hanging out." He said with a mouth full of burger.

"Mom taught you better manners then that." Jeff said rolling his eyes. Jeff finished off his cheese burger and started on his fries. "Do you happen to know anything about her cousin?"

"Why?" Matt asked lifting a questioning eyebrow.

"He talked to me at the pool today." He said shrugging. "And according to Shanny, he's had his eye on me. So do you know anything about him? Has he asked about me?" Jeff fired off questions.

Matt grinned at his little brother. "You like him, don't you?"

"I mean he's nice to look at." Jeff said.

"Well, I guess I can spill some information to you." Matt told him. "His name is Adam and he's 23, he's Trish's cousin." Matt said shrugging. "He was pretty dissappointed you weren't at the party last weekend."

"He doesn't even know me."

"He wants to know you though, come on little brother, give it a shot." Matt told him. "You don't want to be lonely forever do ya?"

"I'm not lonely Matt." Jeff said folding his arms. "I have you, Dad, and Shan."

"Yea, but me, Shan, and Dad can't give you any loving. You need that. How long has it been since you broke it off with that whore anyway?"

"Almost two years." He answered.

"See what I'm saying, give the guy a chance. He likes your dim witted ass, and besides I want you to offically meet Trish." Matt told him. "Come on baby bro, live a little."

Jeff thought about it for a moment, he had been a_ little _lonely. One night out with new people wouldn't hurt. "Fine, I'll go. Whats about Shan?"

"Leave him, he can come next time." Matt told him, pulling out his car kids. "Come on little brother, lets go get you laid." He said throwing his arm around Jeff's shoulder and leading him to the front door.

"I don't want to get laid." Jeff said annoyed.

"Oh, you're gonna get laid."

**Authors Note**: I wanted to try something new. So tell me if you like it! Also I'll be updating my other stories withn the next week or two, I've been pretty lazy and I've started school again so I'm trying yo focus on that.

XOXO Leslie


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own no one but my original characters. Everyone else own's themselves. This is purely fiction, don't sue me.

**Summary**: Jeff/Adam Slash! Mpreg! Don't like don't read.

Blue Collar

The scenery they passed on their way to the other side of town was absolutely beautiful. The sky was a nice, deep orange, the oak trees were lush and green, and the crops were growing in nicely. Where they were from, there was nothing like it. Everything seemed to be dead, the houses were run down, and the sky was always clouded with smoke from the local steel mill. Where they were from, was nothing like Havenport.

Jeff wouldn't admit it to anyone but, he was a little excited to get to know the blonde that's been checking for him lately. He was beautiful, tall and lean, golden blonde locks. He was Jeff's type from head to toe, but he had given up slut a long time ago. He could tell the blonde was a total cock slut and he wanted no parts. He'd been there and done that.

It had been two years since his last relationship. He was only 19, but he had been so in love with his ex. They had dated throughout high school, and like the high school sweethearts they were, they made plans for the future. They had planned on moving to New York right after they graduated high school. They didn't have any money but they would have figured out a way to make some. Jeff stayed up most nights just dreaming of what it would be like living in New York with the boy he loved. He had been so fucking excited, but things took a real turn for the worst.

"Coming up on the right." Matt said, interrupting his thoughts.

Jeff snapped his head up. "What?"

"The house is coming up on the right." Matt said pointing to the large brick mansion that sat on top of a hill. It was like twenty of their houses put together. Beautiful willow trees peeked out from behind the house. The walkway had gray cobble stone that led up to large double cherry wood doors. The lawn was manicured well, Jeff hadn't seen grass this green ever. This side of town was a whole new world to him.

"You gonna get out?" His brother asked knocking on the passengers window. Jeff got out of the pick up and followed his brother up the walkway.

"You've should of brought me here sooner." Jeff commeted. "This place is fucking huge."

"Wait till you see the inside." Matt said as he rang the door bell.

Moments later the large doors were opened and they were met by a busty blonde in a pink bikini, who immediately threw her arms around Matt. After embracing the older Hardy, she looked over to Jeff whose hands were stuffed in his pockets, looking away awkwardly.

"You finally got him to come." Trish said pulling away from Matt. "It's nice to finally meet you in person, I'm Trish."

Jeff nodded. "Jeff, nice to meet you."

"Come on in, Adam and I are just hanging by the Jacuzzi."

Jeff had never been in a house this big before, especially one that was so well furnished. They had beautiful leather couches, wooden tables, and large screen televisions. The floors were marble, and he was sure they were imported from some foreign country. The ceilings were high with wooden fans that had gold detailing on it. He was sure the gold was real.

The backyard was even more beautiful. The willow trees he spotted earlier, were even more beautiful in person. The were tall, but wilted, Jeff wondered how many years they had been there. Past the trees a boat dock could be seen, there were three jet skis and a nice size boat that sat on the clam water. _They have a fucking lake_. Jeff was beyond amazed, so amazed that he didn't realize Adam was dangling a beer in his face.

"Sorry," Jeff said taking the can from him. "Thanks, I'm Jeff by the way." He said popping the can open.

"I know, I'm Adam."

Jeff nodded, taking a large gulp from the can as he eyed the blonde in front of him. All he wore was a pink speedo that hugged his hips and made his ass look tight and firm. He pulled the can away from his lips and looked around.

"Nice place you got here."

"It's our aunts, she's letting us stay here for the summer while she's in Paris." He said tucking a blonde lock behind his ear. Jeff nodded. "The Jacuzzi is ready, do you want to get in?"

"I didn't bring any trunks." Jeff told him.

"Oh," Adam said looking around. "Well, do you want to sit by the fire pit?"

Jeff shrugged. "Why not."

Adam smiled and led him over to the fire pit, now Jeff wasn't sure if this was Adams natural way of walking or if he put the extra swing in his hips just for him. But either way, he enjoyed the view. They sat down and drank their beers in silence. It was pretty awkward to say the least, neither of them knew what to say to each other, but Jeff could tell Adam was happy that he was finally paying him some attention.

Jeff finished off his beer and crushed the can under his boot. "Mind getting me another one?"

"Sure." Adam said quickly, he was eager to please him, it made him feel kind of special. The blonde came back with two more beers one for himself and Jeff. Jeff nodded his thanks before popping the can open and taking a long gulp. He looked over towards the pool, which had multicolored lights that strobe, and saw his brother and Trish slobbing each other down.

"Their pretty serious huh?"

Jeff looked over at Adam and shrugged. "I guess." He said sipping his beer.

"What about you, got a girlfriend?"

"Nope."

"Boyfriend?" Adam asked hesitantly.

"Nope." Jeff could see the smile on Adams lips grow wider.

"What's a guy like you doing single?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions." Jeff told him.

"Oh," He said fiddling with his hair. "I didn't mean to pry."

"No harm done." Jeff said finishing off his beer, crushing the can.

"Another one?"

Jeff shook his head, "No, thanks anyway." Adam nodded and excused himself, signaling for Trish to follow him.

* * *

Adam ran his fingers through his golden locks as he paced back and forth in the large kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Trish asked coming in with a towel drapped around her shoulders.

"I don't think he likes me." He said sadly.

"How do you know?"

"He's giving me one word answers, not really trying to make conversation, and he's barely looking at me. I'm in a fucking speedo, look at my ass." He said turning for her to see. "Maybe I'm not his type." He said folding his arms.

"Addy, you guys just officially met, it hasn't even been an hour yet. Give it some time. I'll see if I can get Matt to stay the night, which will force his brother to stay, and you can work your magic." She said with a wink.

* * *

"How's it going?"

"It's going." Jeff said popping a pretzel in his mouth.

"Are you guys clicking?" Matt asked. Jeff shrugged. "So are you gonna sit here and chug beers and eat pretzels while he throws himself at you?" Jeff shrugged again. Matt rolled his eyes at his baby brother. "Look man, if you don't want to hook up tell him that, but he clearly likes you so try being a little nicer huh? Come get in the pool with us."

"I don't have any trunks."

"Got some in my bag over there." Matt said nodding to his backpack that sat on the patio table.

Jeff rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine, if you fucking insist."

"That a boy!" Matt said clapping his hand on Jeff's back and giving him a noogie with the other.

"Fuck off of me," He said pushing his brother away. "Let me go change."

* * *

Trish and Adam returned from inside a short while later to see Matt and Jeff horsing around in the pool. Trish nudged her cousin with her elbow and winked. "Hey guys, lets get in the Jacuzzi, it's starting to get cool out here." The two brothers look at each other and shrugged. They grabbed a few beers on their way to the Jacuzzi before getting in. After toasting to a fun night and small conversation, Trish straddled Matt's lap and the couple proceeded to make out. Which only made it more awkward for Jeff and Adam.

The older of the two decided it was time to make his move. He slowly moved his left hand so that it was sitting on Jeff's right thigh. The younger man gave him a questioning look, but didn't say anything. Adam took this as a sign to continue and moved his hands up under his trunks. The younger Hardy had to admit, it felt nice being touched. He finished off his third beer and popped open another. He felt Adams hand getting closer and closer to his growing erection, it was hard for him not to react. He didn't want the older man to know he was getting to him.

Adam decided it was time to get bold and brushed his fingers against Jeff's balls. The younger man let out a low groan and gave Adam a look. Adam just smiled and brushed across his balls again, getting another reaction out of the younger man. Matt and Trish were oblivious to was was going on on the other side of the Jacuzzi. Jeff bit his bottom lip as Adam began to stroke his member

He heard Adam moan before he whispered, "You're a big boy."

Jeff turned to him and smirked. "Let's go inside and I show you how big I really am."

**Authors Note**: So I'm back in action. I'm really sorry it took me five months to update this but you know how life is. I can promise you guys it won't take me five months to update again. My updating schedule for all my stories are like 3-4 weeks which is better then five months right? Well I hope you stick around, because I have a lot planned for this story. Thanks for reading and a special that to **JadeRose1, JNHwwe, and BeltaineXRiver **for reviewing the last chapter. **Review Please!**

XOXO Leslie


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I own no one but my original characters. Everyone else own's themselves. This is purely fiction, don't sue me.

**Summary**: Jeff/Adam Slash! Mpreg! Don't like don't read.

Blue Collar

"Fuck, you're sexy." Jeff moaned, admiring the long bodied blonde that laid in front of him. Adam smirked and rolled over, lifting his ass in the air so the younger man could get a better look. Jeff palmed his Speedo clad ass before smacking it. "Nice firm ass, I'm gonna have fun with you tonight." He told him.

Jeff joined Adam on the bed and rolled him over so they were face to face. Jeff brushed his fingers through Adam's golden locks, before capturing his lips in a heated kiss. Both men moaned, pure lust racing through both of their bodies. They continued to make out and fondle each other before Adam pulled away.

"I want you in my mouth."

"Fuck!" Jeff groaned as he watched Adam do away with his swimming trunks.

"You're so big." Adam moaned, Jeff watched through half lidded eyes as Adam stroked him slowly. "So big, I'm sure you taste good too."

"Why don't you find out." Jeff managed to say, he hadn't had a warm mouth around his cock in a long time. He couldn't wait. Adam lowered his head and licked at the tip. He looked up at Jeff who was looking back at him through half lidded eyes. "I'm gonna make you feel so good baby." Jeff moaned as Adam went back to work. He swirled his tongue around the the tip of Jeff's cock before licking the underside. He stroked him as he lapped at his tip before taking as much of Jeff as he could into his mouth.

"Ah, fuck," Jeff grunted. "Fuck, your mouth feels so good." He watched as Adam's head bobbed up and down slowly. Adam moaned around Jeff's member, loving the praises he was getting from the younger man. Adam alternated from fast to slow sucking, and teased him by letting the tip of his cock hit the back of his throat.

"Shit," Jeff reached down, grabbing a fist full of Adams hair and pulling him. "If you keep doing that, I'm gonna cum."

"That's the idea." Adam smiled before taking Jeff back into his mouth. Jeff laid back, with his hand still on the back of Adam's head, and let him work his magic.

* * *

"I have work in the morning and I can't be late. You know how long it's gonna take for me to drive back to the other side of town? My boss isn't the most understanding guy."

"I'll set the alarm, stay the night. Please." Trish begged, giving him her best puppy dog eyes. Matt chuckled and shook his head.

"Fine, I'll stay. Only because you're so cute." He said kissing the top of her head. "I wonder what Jeffy and Adam are doing?"

Trish giggled. "I think you know what they're doing."

Matt frowned. "Yeah, not a good picture forming in my head." He said shurdding. Trish giggled wrapping her arm around Matt's neck, pulling him into a sweet kiss.

"Lets get some sleep handsome."

"Whatever you say beautiful." Matt said shutting his eyes.

* * *

"Fuck!" Jeff yelled as he began thrusting into Adam's mouth. "I'm coming!" Jeff warned. Adam bobbed his head as fast as he could before a large load shot into his mouth and down his throat. Jeff grunted, feeding Adam as much as he could. Adam gave him a few more sucks before pulling back and licking at the corners of his mouth. "I knew you tasted good."

Jeff pulled Adam so he was laying on top of him. "I knew that mouth was good for something." Jeff said, still reeling from the best blowjob he'd ever had. "I'm not done with you though," He said turning them over so he was on top. "It's time to get rid of these." He said hooking his thumbs in Adam's pink Speedo and pulling them down. "Not bad." He said running his hand over Adams cock.

Jeff pecked Adam on his lips before moving down his body. Cupping Adams balls, he took his member right into his mouth. Jeff moved at a rapid pace, getting him to full hardness in no time. Jeff pulled away telling Adam to turn around. The older man compiled, shaking his ass in the process, teasing Jeff with what he wanted so bad. Jeff rubbed a cheek before slapping it. He did that a few more times before spreading Adam's cheeks. He could tell he was gonna be tight as fuck. Jeff spit in his hand and stroked his cock a few times before slowly making his way inside Adam.

Adam moaned and pushed back onto Jeff. He was so fucking big, one of the largest he had ever taken. But it felt damn good. Jeff pushed in little by little so Adam could get use to him, add in the fact that spit isn't the best lube in the world. He didn't want to tear him. Once he was all in he didn't move but Adam could feel the tip of Jeff's cock at the door of his prostate. "Please," Adam moaned pushing back on Jeff. "Move."

Jeff took Adam by his hips and started at a slow pace. Pulling out and sliding in painfully slow. "Baby please, harder!" Adam begged. "No, I quite like this." Jeff said continuing his teasing. Jeff reached around and took Adam's balls in his hand. "Oh God!" Adam moaned loudly. "Please!" He begged, pushing back on Jeff's cock with force. Jeff rolled his balls and continued.

Adam thought that he was losing his mind, they were only minutes into it but he felt like he would explode any second. Jeff moved from his balls to stroking his member in time with his slow as a snail thrusts. "I'm begging you, please Jeffy." Jeff groaned at Adam begging like a slut, it turned him on like hell. He quickened the pace, pounding into Adams tight ass. "Fuck," He grunted. "You're so fucking tight baby." Adam moaned at the use of the pet name, it made him feel so happy inside. He'd been trying to get Jeff's attention for weeks now.

"OK, time to stop fucking around." Jeff said as he wrapped his arm around Adam's neck and pulled him up so that he was leaning back on Jeff's chest. Jeff nipped and licked at his ear before moving to his neck. He kissed and licked around for what he wanted, he knew he had found his spot when Adam jerked away. Adam felt like he was being attacked in the best way. Jeff was working his sweet spot on his neck, stroking his cock, and pounding into his ass like a mad man. He was in heaven.

"I'm gonna cum," Adam said breathlessly. "Come for me baby." Jeff whispered against his ear. "I want to cum together," He said softly. "Ah fuck!" Jeff grunted as he picked up his pace, pounding harder into Adam's ass. "You like that baby? You like me pounding your sweet ass?" He said tugging at Adam's cock. Adam could only whimper a response, he had never been fucked like this before. He was about to lose it, it was becoming to much.

"Fuck!" He whined. "I'm there baby, I'm gonna cum!" He all but cried. Jeff hammered into Adam, hitting his prostate over and over again. "Fuck, I'm cumming!" Adam screamed, and Jeff was right behind him. Filling him with his sweet goo for a second time tonight.

"Fuck." Adam said quietly, resting his head on Jeff's shoulder. Jeff placed a few light kisses on Adam's neck, waiting for him to come down form his high before he pulled out.

"You ok?" Jeff asked with a cocky smirk on his face.

Adam shook his head. "I don't know yet." He said with a soft chuckle. Jeff slowly removed himself from the blonde and pulled him down on the bed. They made themselves comfortable, Jeff laying on his back with Adam's head resting on his chest and his arm slung around his waist. Adam listened as Jeff's breathing slowed and evened. He smiled knowing the younger man had fallen asleep.

Adam didn't know much about Jeff. He knew he was Matt's little brother, he was sexy as hell, and that he was a great fuck. Without a lot of knowledge about the younger man he knew that he liked him and he knew that he could fall in love with him. It was something about Jeff Hardy that just drove him wild. He really hoped after tonight Jeff would feel the same way.

**Authors Note**: Hands down I think this is the best sex scene I've ever written. It was still awkward to write because I'm just weird like that when I write sex scenes but I'm proud of it. Thanks for reading and a special thanks to **LadyDragonsblood** for reviewing the last chapter. **Review Please!**

XOXO Leslie


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I own no one but my original characters. Everyone else own's themselves. This is purely fiction, don't sue me.

**Summary**: Jeff/Adam Slash! Mpreg! Don't like don't read.

Blue Collar

The light from the sun pooled into the huge, lavish bedroom. Jeff rubbed his tired eyes and blinked a few times before his vision became clear. The blond to his left was still fast asleep. This was his chance to escape and avoid the awkward encounter that usually followed after one night stands. He stayed put however, the older man beside him looked so peaceful. His mind screamed for him to move, to get dressed, find Matt, and get the hell out of there. He didn't though, because the beauty beside him had him in a trance.

He wanted to touch, and kiss, and run his fingers through the older mans hair. He wanted to wake him up and make their bodies become one again. He wanted to do those things so badly, he really did, but he didn't know why. Jeff ran his hands through his messy blonde strands and sighed. _Get it together Jeff, this was just a one off, nothing more! _He thought to himself. He glanced over at the blonde beside him again and felt shiver run down his spine. He didn't like that feeling at all but, _Fuck it!_

He lifted the white satin sheets and moved his body closer to the still sleeping blonde. He slowly lifted his hand and ran the backside of it down Adam's cheek. His skin was so soft. Not one blemish, cut, or pimple could be found on his beautiful face. Jeff placed a soft kiss on Adams cheek as his hand roamed further down Adam's toned body. He kissed along Adam's jawline before making it to the pulse on his neck, sucking on it lightly.

The older man moaned softly but didn't wake. Jeff lapped at the pulse before lifting his head to meet Adam's lips in a soft kiss. He bit lightly at the older mans bottom lip before running his tongue across it. Adam, with his eyes still closed, opened his mouth just enough for Jeff to slip his tongue inside. Jeff heard the other man groan and felt him drape his arm around his neck.

Jeff pulled away, looking down at a sleepy Adam. "Morning." Jeff said softly. Adam smiled, "You're still here." Jeff nodded and placed another soft kiss on his lips. Adam whimpered, deepening the kiss. Jeff sighed in content, rolling them over so he was on top. He pulled back and trailed kisses from Adam's jawline to his neck. Adam moaned, running his soft hands up and down Jeff's strong back.

They touched, caressed, kissed, and showered each other with sweet nothings. Before to long Jeff was moving in and out of Adam in a slow sensual motion. Their breathing was labored and soft moans could be heard echoing throughout the large bedroom. Adam dug his fingers into Jeff's back. Jeff groaned, the pain from Adam's nails hurt, but is felt so damn good too.

Their bodies were connecting on a totally different level then last night. This wasn't just a hard quick fuck, it wasn't just sex either. It was more and both men knew it, they both could _feel_ it. And while Adam was so taken with it and blissful, Jeff was scared out of his mind. His goal last night had been only to feel Adam out and get his dick wet, which he did. But now, now things were going to another level and he did not want that. But he couldn't stop, he didn't want to stop. Adam moaned, "Baby, you make me feel so good."

Jeff groaned, that's exactly why he couldn't stop.

* * *

Trish stood with her arms folded and a huge grin on her face. While Matt, who was standing beside her, was totally turned off.

"Well, I guess they're busy." Trish said turning to Matt. "Adam and I will get him home safely, you should get going so you won't be late."

"Yeah," Matt said shuddering.

"You OK?" Trish asked with a giggle, Matt looked absolutely horrified.

Matt nodded, "Yea, I'm good." He told her. "I just didn't..." Matt said trailing off. "Walk me to my car." Matt said turning on his heel. Trish giggled and followed after him.

"Why are you so freaked out?" Trish asked once they were in the driveway.

"I'm not freaked out."

Trish rolled her eyes. "Yea, you are so believable. What's the matter? They're just having sex."

Matt looked at her and sighed. "Yea, just sex." He said opening the car door. "Just, get him home safe."

Trish nodded, now concerned at the way Matt was acting. "I will, don't worry big brother."

Matt leaned his head out of the window, pecking Trish on her lips. "Talk to you later." Trish nodded, stepping back as Matt pulled out of the driveway. Trish watched until his pick up was out of sight. She bit at the corner of her lip and sighed, wondering what that was about.

* * *

"That was amazing." Adam said softly, his body was spent. To say he was surprised would be an understatement. He didn't expect Jeff to be there when he woke up, and he sure as hell didn't expect to be woken up the way he was. It hadn't even been a full twenty four hours yet, and his "relationship" with Jeff was already blossoming. He couldn't have asked for a better outcome.

"I need to shower," Jeff said rolling out of bed and making his way to the attached bathroom. Adam watched him go. Hearing the water start he slipped out of bed, threw on his robe, and set off to go find his cousin.

Entering the lavish kitchen he sat on one of the bar stools and rested his head on the cool marble island.

"You OK?" Trish asked, setting a cup of hot coffee in front of him.

Adam lifted his head, a genuine, bright smile playing across his features.

"It was that good?" Trish asked leaning on the opposite side of the island. She watched as Adam's smile got bigger. "Well spill the beans you whore."

Adam chuckled before taking a sip of his coffee. "It was everything I thought it would be and more."

Trish raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. "Adam, honey, don't leave me hanging."

Adam had the essence of a school girl who was just kissed by her crush, he was practically gushing.

"I'm just really happy, and he's amazing." Adam said shrugging, tucking a few blond locks behind his ear."

"You know," Trish started. "His brother heard you guys."

Adam cheeks turned a light shade of pink in embarrsesment. "That's awkward." He said sipping his coffee.

"He seemed weird about it."

"Well, he heard us having sex, who wouldn't be weird about hearing their little brother having sex."

Trish shrugged. "I don't know, he just looked kind of worried."

"Why?" He was confused. "About what?" Adam was becoming frustrated, he had thought he and Matt got along well. What could he be worrying about?

"I don't know," Trish said shrugging. "He just seemed worried, but don't work yourself up over, I'm sure it's nothing." Trish finished.

Adams mood had totally changed and Trish mentally kicked herself for killing Adam's joy.

"So, how am I getting home?" Both blondes turned to see Jeff, who was standing in the archway with his hands stuffed in his pockets. Adam bit his bottom lip and turned away shyly, he looked damn good with his wet hair slicked back like that.

"I will, just let me go grab my shoes."

"I'll ride with you." Adam said hopping off his stool. "I don't take long to shower."

"No!" Jeff said rather loudly, maybe too loud. "I just really have to get home, Shannon is by himself and I have to meet my dad in about an hour, he's trying to hook me up with a job."

"Oh, OK." Adam said rocking on the balls of his feet. "So, are we gonna see each other again?" He asked smiling.

Jeff ran a hand over his damp hair shrugged. "I, um, I..."

"That's a no." Adam said softly.

"I mean..." Jeff trailed off. Adam shrugged his shoulders sadly, turning on his heel to leave. Jeff caught him by his forearm, pulling him back. "It's not a no."

Adam looked at Jeff through his thick lashes. "It's not?"

Jeff didn't answer, he closed the gap between them and laid a soft kiss on Adam's lips. "We'll see what happens OK?"

Adam nodded happily, fusing his and Jeff's lips together in a passionate kiss.

* * *

**Authors Note**: So there's that. Thanks for reading and a special thanks to **LadyDragonsblood, JoMoFan-spot**, and **Rhiannamator** for reviewing. **Review Please!**

XOXO Leslie


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I own no one but my original characters. Everyone else own's themselves. This is purely fiction, don't sue me.

**Summary**: Jeff/Adam Slash! Mpreg! Don't like don't read.

Blue Collar

Jeff watched as the silver Mercedes convertible peeled off down the road. The ride home with Trish had been beyond awkward, he was glad to be out of that car and around familiar surroundings. Jeff shook his head as he walked into the darkened home. Shannon was on the couch, still asleep. He shut and locked the door behind him before moving over to the window and pulling back the curtains.

"Shan!" Jeff called, kicking off his shoes. He moved over to the couch and shook the younger man. "Shan, wake up!" The younger man groaned, pushing Jeff's hands away. "Wake up man." Jeff said with a sigh.

"For what?"

"Lets go ride or something, have you been sleep since yesterday?" He asked taking a seat in his father's arm chair.

Shannon groaned, turning on his side so that he was facing Jeff. "No, I woke up around midnight and ate, then your dad came home. Talked to him for awhile, then went back to sleep. So did you fuckers have fun without me?"

"It was cool." Jeff replied.

"Cool," Shannon said sitting up. "Just cool?" Jeff shrugged. "You're hiding something." Shannon said smirking. "You got some didn't you?"

"Shannon," Jeff said rolling his eyes.

Shannon's smile grew wider. "My boy!" He said lunging himself at Jeff. "I'm so proud!" He teased. "Was it good?" Jeff pushed him to the floor, getting on top of him. "I didn't say show me you queer." Jeff flipped him over, putting him in a submission hold. "Get off me you ass!" Shannon struggled against him.

"Say uncle!" Jeff demanded. Shannon continued to struggle, not willing to relent. "Say it!"

"Never!" He groaned. Jeff pulled harder on his arms, bending to bite the younger mans shoulder. Making sure not to apply too much pressure, he didn't want to beak his skin. "Ahh, you asshole! Uncle, uncle mother fucker!" Jeff let him loose and stood.

"By the way, it was better then 'good', He said backing up. "Go shower so we can ride."

Jeff laughed at Shannon's profanity laced tirade as he entered the kitchen.

* * *

"I'm sorry," He said for the millionth time. "I didn't know we would be out that late." He told his father. "He left me pops." Jeff said, going on to explain the situation. Not the details of course. "It won't happen again." He promised. "I do," He looked over at Shannon who had entered the kitchen drying his blonde and black locks. "I'll be home when you get off." He told him. "OK, bye."

"How come you didn't tell me he was pissed?"

Shannon shrugged, throwing his damp towel into the wash basket. "Slipped my mind."

Jeff rolled his eyes, pulling off his shirt and throwing it into the same basket. "Lets get our helmets and go."

* * *

"What do you think he's doing now?" Trish rolled her eyes behind her Chanel sunglasses, Adam had been talking about Jeff since she returned from dropping him off. "Maybe I should call him."

"Don't be desperate," Trish responded, setting her Vouge magazine on her lap. "He's had a taste, he'll come back around soon."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Adam said moving his Versace shades to the top of his head. "I don't think he really likes me."

"Well screw him then," She told her cousin. "We don't chase."

Adam pouted, "But I_ really _like him Trishy."

"What's so special about him anyway?"

Adam shrugged, "What's so special about Matt?"

"A lot of things." She set up in the lounger, turning so she was facing her cousin. "He doesn't treat me differently just because I have money. He didn't try to bed me as soon as we met, he's just different from all the guys I've ever delt with. I think it's his southern charm that gets me." She told him.

"That's so romantic," Adam said with a sigh, he was a true believer in fairy tales. "Well I can't give you a list of reasons why I like Jeff but I do. It's just something about him, he's dreamy."

"Dreamy," Trish giggled. "Did we somehow transport back to the fifties?"

Adam rolled his eyes at her remark. "I'm just so taken with him." He said laying back on the lounger.

"If I can be honest," Trish started.

"You're gonna be anyway." He said covering his eyes again with his shades.

"He reminds me alot of Chris."

"Trish, no, not even." He said shaking his head feverishly. "Don't even compare the two."

"No, I know, not like_ that_, just his quietness I guess." She told him. "I'm just looking out for you Addy, that's all."

"I know, but Jeff would never do what Chris did." Adam said softly.

"Abuse comes in all forms Addy, just be cautious, yeah."

Adam nodded, "Yeah."

* * *

"Sat that there down, we need to talk." Jeff dropped the potato he was peeling and followed his father out back. "Sat down." Jeff took a seat in one of the old rickety blue lawn chairs that sat on the back porch and waited for his father to speak. "Ya fixing to be twenty next month, ya no longer gonna be a little boy. Ya a man now and it's time to start acting like it. I've been letting you enjoy ya your summer, but it's time to start contributing to this family." He finished, looking over to his youngest son who sat with his head down. He poked at the steaks he had on the grill before continuing.

"I'm not trying to come down on ya, but Matt, and especially myself won't be around forever to take care of you. I know you have these motocross dreams but there not setting food on the table or paying bills." He finished.

"I agree." Jeff nodded.

"I sat up a job interview for ya, tomorrow at The Samson Mill, it pays good. I started out there myself." He told him. "Don't be late either.

"I won't, promise." Jeff said softly.

Gilbert nodded, "I believe in your dream Jeff, but real life has to come first sometimes. Way of the world and all."

"I know pops," He told him. "I understand."

* * *

**Authors Note**: So that was interesting huh? Thanks for reading and a special thanks to **LadyDragonsblood **and **CandiasnaFeels **for reviewing the last chapter. Review Please!

XOXO Leslie


End file.
